


Рапунцель

by Chif



Series: Сказки [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Girl!Merlin, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chif/pseuds/Chif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— И тут я голову-то поднял, и чуть не свалился. Потому что как есть — башня, будто бы из сказок, — довольный Гавейн закончил свой рассказ и замолчал, ожидая реакции публики.<br/>— И что в башне? — вежливо поинтересовался сэр Лион.<br/>— Да откуда ж мне знать, — пожал плечами Гавейн. — Дверей там не было, а для карабканья по голым стенам я был слишком пьян. Всё-таки из таверны шёл.<br/>— А вдруг там прекрасная принцесса? — продолжил допытываться Лион. — А ты упустил такой шанс.<br/>Гавейн громко расхохотался.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рапунцель

— И тут я голову-то поднял, и чуть не свалился. Потому что как есть — башня, будто бы из сказок, — довольный Гавейн закончил свой рассказ и замолчал, ожидая реакции публики.  
— И что в башне? — вежливо поинтересовался сэр Лион.  
— Да откуда ж мне знать, — пожал плечами Гавейн. — Дверей там не было, а для карабканья по голым стенам я был слишком пьян. Всё-таки из таверны шёл.  
— А вдруг там прекрасная принцесса? — продолжил допытываться Лион. — А ты упустил такой шанс.  
Гавейн громко расхохотался.  
— Ну уж нет, принцессами в беде пусть наше высочество занимается. А мне нравятся девушки подоступнее.  
К Артуру повернулись все собравшиеся, и ему оставалось только вздохнуть, проклиная про себя длинный язык рыцаря.  
— Я сам проверю, что с этой башней, — сказал он. — Всё-таки это мой долг.  
Гавейн усмехнулся, явно приготовившись прокомментировать, но не успел сказать ни слова. К ним подошёл придворный маг Камелота.  
— Ваше Высочество, — обратился он к Артуру, глядя прямо в глаза, — ко мне приходил Анхора. Нам есть, о чём поговорить.  
Артур поморщился и выпрямился, проследовав за магом в его покои, в которых, судя по всему, и должна была состояться лекция о недостойном правителя поведении.  
Говорили, что раньше придворный маг был весёлым мужчиной, любящим посмеяться и повеселить окружающих. К сожалению, сам Артур в то время был слишком юн, чтобы что-то помнить. Поэтому в его представлении тот всегда был таким — строгим, суровым и облачённым в развевающийся балахон.  
Одним из наставников принца.  
— Анхора сказал, что вы хотели подстрелить единорога, — поджав губы, сказал маг, когда двери в его покои закрылись словно бы сами собой.  
— Это была случайность.  
— Это могло обернуться большой бедой, — маг покачал головой. А потом вздохнул и отставил официальный тон. — Артур, когда же ты уже научишься прислушиваться к другим?  
— Я стараюсь, — принц отвёл глаза, в сотый раз повторяя одно и то же.   
— Недостаточно, — непререкаемым тоном сказал ему маг.  
— Не мучай мальчика.  
Артур и маг повернули головы, чтобы взглянуть на стоящую в дверях смежной комнаты женщину. Та тепло улыбнулась им обоим.   
Но Артур не помнил, чтобы хоть раз у неё пропала эта печаль во взгляде.  
Вот уже почти восемнадцать лет придворный маг Камелота и его жена оплакивали похищенную дочь.

*  
Нимуэ воровато оглянулась, прежде чем войти под своды пещеры, бывшей единственным путём в спрятанную в скалах долину. Никто не должен был знать, кто скрывается в ней.  
— Мэрили-и-ин, — пропела она, подойдя к башне, — скинь свои волосы, детка.  
В оконце на самом верху появилась встрёпанная голова.  
— Я не могу, — сказала Мэрилин. — Я запуталась в стропилах, поэтому мне очень нужна твоя помощь, мама.  
Нимуэ закатила глаза и тяжело вздохнула.  
Беда с этими детьми. Вечно делают всё назло старшим.  
Перед ней с золотой вспышкой материализовалась сияющая лестница.  
— Зато я выучила новое заклинание, — с гордостью сообщила Мэрилин.  
— Просто прелестно, — пробормотала Нимуэ, цепляясь за первую ступеньку.

*  
— Вы уверены? — в десятый раз переспросил конюх, испуганно поглядывая на седлавшего коня принца.  
— Совершенно, — ответ оставался неизменным. — Я поеду на Лансе.  
— Точно? — конюх, видимо, решил держаться до последнего.  
В принципе, Артур его даже понимал. В шутку названный в честь самого правильного рыцаря Камелота конь определённо перенял некоторые черты своего тёзки.   
Да и к тому же почему-то считал себя сторожевым псом и вершителем судеб одновременно.  
С этого коня станется решить, что всадник сделал что-то не так, скинуть его и за шкирку оттащить к темнице.  
— Я уверен, что всё будет в порядке, — сказал Артур, надеясь, что его голос прозвучал достаточно убедительно.  
Ланселот всхрапнул и покосился на него лиловым глазом, всем своим видом намекая, что ещё не забыл своё возмездие потешавшемуся над слугой принцу.  
Артур, кстати, тоже об этом помнил.

*  
— Так что ты делала, дорогая? — спросила Нимуэ, распутывая шелковистые прядки. И в который раз хваля себя за идею с длинными волосами. Даже если малышка захочет сбежать, далеко она одна не уйдёт. Уж её-то заклинания об этом позаботятся.  
— Я перечитала книгу, мама, — радостно отозвалась Мэрилин, — а потом мы с Гаюсом варили настой от ран. — Она сунула Нимуэ под нос ладошку с незажившей ещё царапиной. — Вот только он не совсем получился.  
Нимуэ кивнула, сдерживая смешок.  
— В следующий раз получится.   
Мэрилин просияла и закивала в ответ.  
Нимуэ же кинула взгляд на притаившуюся за книгой лягушку. Гаюс боялся её до дрожи, но ему ещё повезло. Ко всем остальным Нимуэ не будет столь же милосердна.  
— Мама, а ты… — Мэрилин как-то замялась, глядя только в пол.   
— Мне уже пора, — сказала Нимуэ. — Дела, солнышко, вернусь через пару часов. Сотвори-ка ещё раз лесенку, но не забудь убрать её потом. А то кто-нибудь найдёт тебя. И мне даже страшно представить, что он может сделать.  
Мэрилин вздрогнула и послушно кивнула.

*  
— Надо же, — поделился Артур с Ланселотом, во все глаза пялясь на башню, — а я-то думал, что у Гавейна были видения несуществующего от переизбытка хмеля.  
Конь солидарно заржал.  
Возвышавшаяся над ними башня была из белоснежного камня. Артур в жизни не видел такого цвета у камня, даже камелотские стены отливали серым. У подножия не было ни одной двери, только на самой вершине виднелось одинокое окошко с разрисованными ставнями. С такого расстояния разглядеть узор было сложно, но он, по крайней мере, говорил о том, что когда-то в этой башне кто-то был.  
— Всегда мечтал спасти принцессу из башни, — мрачно сказал Артур, спешиваясь.

*  
Мэрилин осторожно выглянула вниз, услышав странные звуки. И тут же нырнула обратно под защиту стен и подоконника. В её башню кто-то пытался проникнуть.  
Она разглядела только кроваво-красную рубашку злоумышленника («О Боги, кровь предыдущих жертв!!!»), да светлые волосы.  
Гаюс подпрыгнул, оказавшись на подоконнике, посмотрел вниз, а потом взглянул на перепуганную Мэрилин своим характерным взглядом. А у неё из головы, как назло, вылетели в миг абсолютно все заклинания.  
Мэрилин сумела встать, несмотря на подгибающиеся коленки, и схватила лежащую на столе сковороду, прижав её к груди, как последнюю защиту.

*  
Артур сдержал ругательства и перекинул ногу через подоконник. В башнях просто обязаны быть двери и лестницы. Именно такой указ он и издаст, как только станет королём.  
Он выпрямился и огляделся, замечая очень домашнюю обстановку комнаты.  
А потом из неосвещённого угла сделала шаг вперёд девушка, и Артур просто застыл с распахнутым ртом.   
Сказки не врали — заточённая в башне принцесса была воистину прекрасна. Артур жадно смотрел на её нежную светлую кожу, которую словно ни разу не касались солнечные лучи, на длинные тёмные волосы, на прекрасные синие глаза и алые губы.  
А потом Артура кто-то похлопал по плечу. Он повернул голову и с удивлением увидел невероятно харизматичную лягушку на собственном плече.  
— Я не причиню тебе вреда, — сказал он, поворачиваясь к принцессе.  
И в ту же секунду мир вокруг него померк.

*  
Мэрилин нервно мяла в ладонях платье, не зная, как подступиться к матери с мучавшим её вопросом. Гаюс, сидящий за книгой на полке, поймал её взгляд и одобрительно кивнул.  
— Мама, мне же исполняется восемнадцать через три дня, — она широко улыбнулась. — И я подумала, что… быть может… мы… в общем…  
— Боги, не мямли, Мэрилин! — раздражённо передёрнула плечами Нимуэ.  
— Драконов. Я хотела бы посмотреть на драконов.  
— Прости? — Нимуэ обернулась и впилась в неё взглядом.  
Мэрилин машинально шагнула назад, разглядев во взгляде матери что-то очень странное. А потом поспешила объяснить:  
— Каждый год, как раз на моё день рождение за дальними холмами появляются драконы. И они выдыхают пламя, которое сливается в прекрасные фигуры, — Мэрилин мечтательно вздохнула. И умоляюще сложила ладони перед собой. — Я бы очень хотела посмотреть на это вблизи.   
— Нет никаких драконов, — отрывисто произнесла Нимуэ, поднимаясь.  
— Что? — Мэрилин удивлённо вскинула брови. — Мама, но я же…  
— Детка, — Нимуэ ласково погладила её по голове, — мы же столько раз говорили об этом. Тебе нельзя выходить из этой башни, потому что король уже однажды приказывал убить тебя. Ты ведь не хочешь расстроить маму, дорогая?  
— Но я могу за себя постоять! — Мэрилин сделала шаг в сторону шкафа, за дверцами которого скрывался оглушённый грабитель.  
— Что за ерунда, — Нимуэ взмахнула руками, а потом привлекла её к себе и провела ладонью по щеке. — Такая девочка, как ты, ни на что не способна. Ты меня поняла? Именно поэтому ты и останешься навсегда в этой башне. Чтобы быть в безопасности, живой и здоровой.  
Мэрилин виновато кивнула и прикусила нижнюю губу.  
— Так что ты хочешь в подарок? — спросила Нимуэ, пальцами приподняв её подбородок.  
— Я… — Мэрилин задумалась. Кроме высказанного ей не хотелось ничего. Она поймала хитрый взгляд Гаюса и неожиданно поняла одну вещь. — Мне хотелось бы получить в подарок цветок смерти.  
Нимуэ удивлённо нахмурилась.  
— Зачем тебе это, дорогая?  
— Прочитала рецепт в твоей книге, мама, — просияла Мэрилин. — И мне очень захотелось попробовать.  
— Но до пещер три дня пути…  
— Ну мамочка, — Мэрилин подняла на неё большие влажные глаза, — пожалуйста.  
— Хорошо, — Нимуэ закатила глаза. — А теперь давай, колдуй свою лестницу.

*  
Артур открыл глаза и поморщился от боли.   
— Учти, — сказал ему девичий голос, — если ты попытаешься что-то сделать, мне придётся применить насилие.  
Артур огляделся в поисках принцессы. Впрочем, насчёт того, что оглушившая его леди была принцессой, он уже здорово сомневался. Насколько ему было известно, удар скородой с размаха не входил в обязательную программу обучения.  
И Моргана в данном случае лишь исключение, подтверждающее правило.  
Девушка выглядела очень испуганной, но ручку своего оружия сжимала крепко.  
— Я ничего не буду предпринимать, — поспешил сказать Артур, не желая получить по голове ещё раз. — Что вы делаете в этой башне, миледи?  
Девушка чуть нахмурилась, пальчики на рукоятке сжались ещё крепче.  
— Прячусь от короля, который хочет меня убить.  
Артур удивился.  
— Кто может желать убить такую прекрасную леди? — галантно поинтересовался он.  
— Король, чей замок за дальними холмами, — девушка взглянула в окно, и Артур проследил за направлением её взгляда.  
— Король Камелота? — шокировано переспросил он.  
— Это королевство называется Камелот? — с живым любопытством поинтересовалась девушка.  
— Да, — Артур кивнул. — И поверьте мне, леди, в Камелоте никто не пожелал бы вашей смерти.  
Принц понятия не имел, кто так запудрил бедной девочке голову. Но твёрдо намеревался исправить это.  
Девушка чуть прикусила губу и с надеждой на него посмотрела.  
— А драконы?  
— Что не так с драконами? — переспросил Артур.   
— Каждый год за холмы прилетают драконы, — напомнила девушка. — Зачем?  
— О. Это в память о похищенной дочери нашего придворного мага. Девочка пропала много лет назад, её искали, но так и не нашли ни следа.  
— Бедные её родители, — глаза девушки наполнились слезами.  
Артур кивнул.  
— Так ты не будешь пытаться меня убить? — настороженно спросила девушка.  
— Нет, — Артур улыбнулся и покачал головой.  
— И сможешь проводить и показать драконов?  
Улыбка Артура стала только шире. Оказывается, девушку даже уговаривать не нужно было. А в Камелоте он покажет её отцу и Балинору, и те уже сам решат, что с ней делать.  
— Конечно, моя леди. Но сначала мне хотелось бы узнать ваше имя.  
Щёки девушки окрасились румянцем.  
— Мэрилин. А ваше, сэр…  
— Артур.

*  
— Спускайтесь, наконец, — Артур нетерпеливо посмотрел на Мэрилин, которая до побелевших костяшек вцепилась пальцами в лестницу, отказываясь делать последний шаг вниз.  
— Я никогда-никогда не дотрагивалась до травы.  
Глаза девушки засияли невиданной им прежде радостью, когда она осторожно коснулась босой ступнёй земли.  
Артур улыбнулся в ответ, а Ланселот подошёл поближе и обнюхал рассмеявшуюся Мэрилин, взъерошив её волосы дыханием.  
— Мир так прекрасен, — мечтательно произнесла она.  
И Артур фыркнул, решив не разочаровывать леди раньше времени рассказами о таком далёком от совершенства мире, в котором они жили.

*  
— Да господи боже! — взревел Артур, выхватывая меч из ножен.   
— Нет-нет-нет! — Мэрилин дёрнулась и охнула от боли, потому что волосы не спешили расставаться с какой-то корягой, в которой они намертво запутались.  
— Третий раз за полчаса! — припечатал Артур. — Такими темпами мы в Камелот попадём через несколько лет. Зачем те… вам такие длинные волосы, моя леди, если вы не умеете с ними обращаться?  
— Мама сказала, что в них моя магия.  
Артур тихо застонал, убрал меч и присел на корточки перед корягой, приготовившись снова освобождать его леди из плена.  
— Никогда не слышал, чтобы чья-то магия была в волосах, — пробормотал он, но не решился предложить проверить.   
— Но так же сказала мама, — Мэрилин в замешательстве подняла на него большие глаза.  
— А ещё она сказала, что король хочет тебя убить, — напомнил Артур. — Порой даже родители ошибаются. 

*  
— Нужно разделить пряди на три, — подсказала Мэрилин, когда Артур в задумчивости пригладил её волосы.  
— А потом?  
— А потом переплетайте их между собой, сир.  
Артур вздохнул и посмотрел на слишком большое поле деятельности. Никогда он не думал, что ему придётся заниматься девичьими причёсками.  
— А может быть, подровнять чуть-чуть? — предложил он. — Метров на двадцать.  
Мэрилин тут же попыталась вскочить на ноги, но Артур успел её удержать.  
— Хорошо, моя леди. Вот только боюсь, что могу причинить вам боль.  
— Не больше чем ветви, — уверенно отозвалась Мэрилин.

*  
— Твой Ланселот всегда кусается, когда ты говоришь нехорошее слово? — с любопытством поинтересовалась Мэрилин.  
Артур мрачно смерил взглядом хихикающую девушку, довольного собой коня и лягушку с крайне гадливой физиономией, а потом принялся отряхивать пыль и грязь со штанов.  
— Между прочим это ты зацепилась за дерево, — проворчал он. С вежливостью они покончили примерно десять минут назад, когда леди свалилась в овраг, утянув за собой Артура. А потом пыхтя завозилась под ним и сказала: «Похудеть тебе надо килограмм на -дцать». Принц тут же вскочил как ошпаренный кипятком и разразился в ответ… в общем, тираду его нельзя было назвать достойной уст королевской особы.  
— Прости, я нечаянно, — покаялась Мэрилин.   
Артур передёрнул плечами и схватил заржавшего Ланселота под уздцы.

*  
— А вот и Камелот, — довольно сказал Артур, когда перед ними показались стены замка. — Он был воздви… Мэрилин! Да подожди ты!  
Но девушка, не слушая его окликов, уже почти бежала к замку.  
— Женщины, — буркнул Артур, ускоряя шаг.  
Мэрилин застыла в нескольких метров от ворот. Артур ни у кого и ни разу не видел такого восхищённого взгляда.  
— Он прекрасен.  
Губы Артура сами по себе расплылись в довольной улыбке. Ему почему-то было до странного приятно знать, что ей понравился Камелот.

*  
— Боги милостивые, — сказал им встретившийся по пути Гавейн вместо приветствия. — Так там и правда была принцесса?  
Артур полюбовался на идеально круглые глаза своего рыцаря и фыркнул.  
— Я не принцесса, — покачала головой Мэрилин.  
— А я туда не полез, — забормотал Гавейн себе под нос. — Там была девушка, а я ушёл. Ушёл.  
— Пошли, — Артур осторожно дотронулся до локтя заинтересованной девушки. — Он ещё не скоро придёт в себя.  
— А что его так расстроило? — Мэрилин жалостливо обернулась на застывшего соляным столбом рыцаря.  
— Да кто ж его знает, — нарочито небрежно пожал плечами Артур. — Теперь направо.  
— А почему тебе все… кланяются? — неожиданно спросила Мэрилин.  
— В Камелоте просто очень вежливые люди.

*  
— Драконы, Артур. Где драконы? — Мэрилин взволнованно оглянулась. Видимо, только сейчас вспомнила, что ей говорили про короля, и перепугалась теперь, что он заманил её в ловушку.  
— Они прилетят вечером. А пока я хотел бы познакомить тебя с кое-кем.  
— Кем? — Мэрилин напряглась.  
— Человеком, который призывает этих драконов, — улыбнулся Артур. — Мне показалось, что тебе эта встреча будет интересна.  
Мэрилин посмотрела на него почти влюблёнными глазами, и у Артура сжало горло.  
— А как он их призывает?   
— Просто зовёт. Он Повелитель Драконов. Последний из своего рода.  
— А почему последний?  
— Потому что это его дочь похитили почти восемнадцать лет назад. Дар передаётся от отца к сыну, но в данном случае, полагаю, его получил бы внук. А так… нет дочери, нет и внука.  
Мэрилин тихо вздохнула.  
— Наверное, ему очень тяжело.  
— Даже представить невозможно, насколько, — согласился Артур.

*  
Король Утер недоверчиво смотрел на собственного сына, не находя смысла в его словах.  
— Ты нашёл в спрятанной башне, о которой мы до этого не слышали ни слова, девушку, которую не выпускали оттуда, потому что я приказал её убить? — медленно переспросил он.  
— Да, — Артур кивнул.   
— Ничего не понимаю. — Утер откинулся на троне. — И где леди сейчас?  
— Я отвёл её к Балинору. Он же маг, вот пусть и разбирается.  
— Разумное решение.  
— Почему она считает, что ты хочешь её убить, отец? — спросил Артур.  
Утер резко выпрямился, будто бы меч проглотил. Он мог понять, если бы кто-то запер девочку в башне двадцать лет назад, когда он, ошеломлённый горем, обратил свой гнев на всех магов. Но потом один старый друг нашёл способ успокоить его и привести в чувство.  
За что и поплатился, потеряв единственное дитя.  
— Я не знаю. Но я выясню, — твёрдо сказал он.

*  
— Магия в волосах? — удивился Балинор.  
Стоящая перед ним тоненькая девочка кивнула.  
— Да, так всегда говорила мне мама.  
— Милая, — Гунит поставила на стол тарелку с фруктами, — даже я знаю, что магия — это не волосы. Это сам человек, дар внутри него.  
Мэрилин нахмурилась.  
— Но тогда я не понимаю, зачем ей меня обманывать.  
Балинор задумчиво смотрел на неё, видя в её облике что-то очень знакомое. Практически родное.  
— Как зовут твою мать, девочка?  
— Маму зовут, — Мэрилин чуть запнулась под пристальным взглядом мага, но потом сумела выдавить одно имя: — Нимуэ.  
Из рук Гунит выпало блюдо, и яблоки покатились по полу во все углы.

*  
Артур завернул за угол, когда в него кто-то врезался, сбивая с ног.  
— Что за… Мэрилин?  
Девушка окинула его шальными глазами, вскочила на ноги и снова побежала на такой скорости, словно за ней гнались монстры.  
— Мэрилин! Куда ты?!  
Артур поднялся и проводил взглядом улепётывающую во весь дух девушку.  
— Какого чёрта здесь происходит?! — он обернулся и наткнулся на Балинора. — Ты что с ней сделал?  
— Она моя дочь, — сказал маг бесцветным голосом. — Боги, она моя дочь.  
Артур удивлённо качнул головой.  
— Мэрилин?   
— Да. — Балинор вздохнул и тяжело прислонился к стене. — Моя похищенная Нимуэ дочь.  
— Я окончательно перестал понимать, что здесь происходит, — сухо сказал Артур. — И сейчас вы с отцом расскажите мне всё.

*  
Мэрилин остановилась только, когда Камелот остался далеко позади, и с размаху рухнула на траву. Лёгкие обжигало огнём с каждым вздохом.  
Её практически трясло от откровений, обрушенных на голову.  
Если верить придворному магу Камелота, то её мать совершенно не мать ей, а драконы взмывают в небо каждый год в честь неё самой.   
Если верить…  
Но был только один верный способ узнать правду.  
Мэрилин решительно села и подняла с земли ветку, вспоминая подходящее заклинание. И уже через минуту в её руке блеснул на солнце тонкий кинжал.

*  
— Когда ты родился, — начал Утер, явно с трудом подбирая слова. — Настали… непростые времена.  
— Думаю, что начать нужно чуть раньше, — поправил его Балинор. — Где-то за год.  
Артур ждал уже вспышки негодования от отца, но тот просто согласно кивнул.  
— У твоей матери было несколько выкидышей, и никто уже не надеялся, что в Камелоте появится наследник. А потом пришла колдунья Нимуэ и предложила свою помощь. Гаюс, наш придворный лекарь, предупреждал нас, что ни к чему хорошему это не приведёт, но мы с Игрейн слишком хотели ребёнка, чтобы слушать хоть кого-нибудь.  
— И что произошло потом? — спросил Артур.  
— Оказалось, что Нимуэ не предупредила нас об одном. Жизнь можно было дать только в обмен на жизнь.  
У Артура сдавило горло.  
— И мама умерла из-за меня?  
— Не из-за тебя, — покачал головой Балинор. — В случившемся нет твоей вины.  
Утер кивнул и продолжил:  
— После смерти Игрейн я… пришёл в ярость. И издал указ, в котором говорилось, что любой человек, использующий магию, будет караться смертью. Было много… — Утер не нашёл в себе сил продолжить. — Так продолжалось, пока не приехал Балинор. Мой старый друг открыл мне глаза, но…  
— Но было уже поздно, — продолжил за него Балинор. — Мстить начала уже Нимуэ.  
— Но зачем Нимуэ Мэрилин?  
Утер и Балинор переглянулись.  
— Она знает, что Великий Дракон сказал.  
— Мне обязательно вытягивать из вас каждое слово? — рассердился Артур. — Что он сказал?  
— Что без моей дочери на твоей стороне не будет объединённого Альбиона.   
— Не будет даже Камелота. — Слова Утера упали, словно огромные валуны.

*  
Мэрилин застыла с накрепко зажмуренными глазами, держа в руках конец собственной косы. Голова была невероятно лёгкой, а кончики неровных прядок щекотали шею.  
Пробовать колдовать было безумно страшно.  
— Могла бы оставить волосы подлиннее, юная волшебница, — сказал кто-то, обращаясь к ней.   
Глаза Мэрилин распахнулись сами собой, чтобы найти перед собой крайне заинтересованного дракона.  
— Т-ты к-кто?   
— Килгарра, — представился дракон.   
— А откуда ты знаешь, что я…  
— Я знаю всё, девочка, — усмехнулся Килгарра. — А теперь не бойся и твори своё волшебство, никуда оно от тебя не делось.

*  
— Светло-синее платье, чёрные волосы, синие глаза, на полголовы пониже меня ростом, — объяснял Артур своим рыцарям. — Её сложно не узнать, потому что её волосы длинной метров в двадцать.   
Рыцари закивали, соглашаясь.  
— А почему девочка из башни сбежала от тебя? — поинтересовался Гавейн.  
— Она дочь придворного мага, — Артур проигнорировал вопрос. — Поэтому мы просто обязаны её найти и вернуть родителям.  
Рыцари рассредоточились в разные стороны света, разбившись на группы по двое, и Артур повернулся к отцу и Балинору.  
— С ней всё будет в порядке, — сказал он. — Я…  
— Гаюс? — Балинор вытаращил глаза, уставившись куда-то поверх плеча принца. Тот обернулся и увидел собственного коня, в седле которого сидела лягушка Мэрилин и смотрела на них выразительным взглядом.  
— Вы… эм… знакомы? — удивился Артур.  
— Это бывший придворный лекарь Камелота, — шокированным голосом сообщил Утер. — Кажется.  
Артур закатил глаза.  
Что-то странное творилось в Камелоте.

*  
В указаниях направления дракону, наверное, стоило верить. Вот только Мэрилин шла уже добрый час, а Камелот всё никак не показывался. Однажды она натолкнулась на взволнованных рыцарей в алых плащах, которые смерили её очень подозрительными взглядами, но так и не подошли.  
Мэрилин вздохнула и присела на пенёк.  
Во-первых, Нимуэ не была её матерью.  
Во-вторых, её настоящих родителей звали Балинор и Гунит.  
В-третьих, дракон Килгарра считал себя её ближайшим родственником, несмотря на категорически непохожую внешностью.  
А в-четвёртых, принц Артур Камелотский был её судьбой.  
Мэрилин нахмурилась. Последний пункт ей не нравился особенно. Она совершенно не собиралась быть судьбой какому-то постороннему принцу.  
Она расслышала, как вдалеке хрустнули ветки, и поспешила спрятаться.

*  
Артур едва сдержал улыбку, разглядев край платья, виднеющийся из-за большого покрытого мхом камня.  
— Мэрилин, — позвал он, решив не пугать девушку своим неожиданным появлением, — это я, Артур.  
Дочка Балинора робко выглянула из-за камня, и у Артура отпала челюсть.  
— Ты что сделала со своими волосами?  
Мэрилин покраснела и пригладила ладонями торчащие прядки.  
— Мне нужно было доказательство.  
Артур вздохнул и скинул с себя плащ, собираясь укутать в него явно продрогшую насквозь девушку.  
— И ты его получила?  
— Да, — она кивнула, — я и есть та похищенная девочка.  
— Так значит, ты вернёшься со мной в Камелот? — Артур улыбнулся.  
— Нет, не вернётся, — произнёс холодный голос за его спиной.

*  
— Как ты посмела сбежать, дорогое моё дитя? — до отвращения ласково спросила женщина, которая казалась лишь на несколько лет их старше.  
— Я не твоё дитя.  
Мэрилин сглотнула и вцепилась в рукав Артура, словно искала поддержку.  
— Полагаю, что вы и есть Нимуэ? — поинтересовался тот, закрывая её собой.  
— Это не важно, мальчик, — протянула Нимуэ в ответ. — Просто отойди от неё и останешься жив. Пока.  
— Даже не подумаю. — Пальцы Артура нашли её ладонь и чуть сжали.  
— Тогда готовься к смерти, принц Артур, — провозгласила Нимуэ, протягивая в их сторону руку.  
И Артур почувствовал, что его горло сдавила невидимая рука. Он упал на колени, выпустив руку Мэрилин.  
— Не делай ему больно! — закричала та, оседая на землю возле него и испуганно заглядывая в глаза. Если ему было суждено увидеть перед смертью именно её, то она была не такой уж плохой.  
— Он сам выбрал свою судьбу, дорогая.  
Артур во второй раз за этот длинный день потерял сознание.

*  
— Лежи спокойно, — нежно сказала ему Мэрилин, когда он попытался вскочить на ноги со всё ещё закрытыми глазами.  
— Что произошло.  
— Тише, — Мэрилин погладила его по волосам, — всё хорошо. Всё… х-хорошо, — она всхлипнула и на щёку Артура упала тёплая капелька.  
— Что случилось? — он так перепугался, что наконец-то смог поднять веки.  
Измотанная и бледная Мэрилин сидела так, что его голова лежала у неё на коленях.  
— Где Нимуэ?  
— Её нет.  
Плечи Мэрилин задрожали от сдерживаемых рыданий, а когда Артур сел и привлёк её к себе, слезы хлынули потоком.

*  
— Так значит, ты и есть принц Артур Камелотский? — задумчиво спросила Мэрилин, когда башни Камелота можно было уже разглядеть.  
— Да. А что из этого?  
— Я встретила в лесу дракона, и он сказал, что ты моя судьба, — призналась Мэрилин, и Артур едва не споткнулся на ровном месте.  
— Кое-кто сказал мне сегодня то же самое, — хмыкнул он. — И, наверное, после таких слов я, как честный человек, просто обязан на тебе жениться.  
— Вот ещё, — рассмеялась Мэрилин. — Ты первый мужчина, с которым я провела дольше нескольких минут. Может быть, я найду судьбу получше.  
Артур сцепил зубы, подумал несколько мгновений, а потом взял её за руку, прибавил шага и уверенно заявил:  
— Свадьба будет через неделю. А наших отцов мы обрадуем прямо сейчас.


End file.
